Not Now, Not Yet
by Swift178
Summary: Truth of the matter is I think I’m in love with her. I know she’s in love with me. It’s so obvious. It’s right there in those gorgeous jade eyes. So why don’t I tell her, I hear you ask? [Onesided SonicxAmy] No flames!


_Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me._

_**Note:** This is a Sonic/Amy one shot_

**Not Now, Not Yet**

They call me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Because I am faster than sound, jumping around. You've most likely heard the song. The song that someone sang about me after an adventure I had over three years ago. That adventure was unforgettable in my mind, because of special factors. A metallic version of myself, time travelling, the ever so fat Eggman, who was then known by his real surname Robotnik, and the most important factor of all?

Her name was Amy Rose. She tagged along with me on that journey three years ago and was one of my first long-time friends. I met her before I even met my best friend Tails! Funny how things work. She was cute, with a baggy green t-short and a frilly orange skirt which sounds like horrid fashion sense, but it suited her. Hell, I met her before that adventure. How, I hear you ask?

Well, after I defeated Robotnik's first world domination attempt, I had been catapulted to fame. There were pictures of me everywhere, people wanted interviews, and it weren't half annoying, especially when you wanted freedom and privacy. I guess that's how Amy found out I existed. She struck me as the type to do that. I got loads of letters from people and one stuck out to me, something that never happened. I actually read that one. A young girl, orphaned, writing to me like I was a friend to her, and for some reason, it felt heart-warming.

I wrote back to her. And she wrote back to me. We practically became pen pals. I found out more about her. I found out she was ten years old, only three years younger than me. I found out she had been in the orphanage since her birth. I found out she read tarot cards. I told her a little about me, how life is for me and how being famous annoyed me. Then she suggested we meet.

Never Lake was where we met. Beautiful and peaceful. When I first laid eyes on her, I couldn't stop my heart from pounding heavily. She didn't notice, luckily. It was a strange coincidence, because the same day we met was also the day Little Planet appeared, right above the lake. Unlucky coincidence, Robotnik chained it down. So guess who had to sort him out?

Yep, little old me. Amy tagged along, just so I wouldn't be lonely and that she could explain more about the Time Stones, which shockingly, she had a lot of knowledge about. But it didn't help once we'd reached the Collision Chaos Zone. Not when that Metal Faker got hold of her.

No matter how much I screamed her name, I couldn't get her back. Metal took her, while she could only yell out my name in pain. I felt so helpless as I watched her being brutally carried away. I felt different then, and I put my whole heart and soul into finding her, whatever the cost.

I rescued her and Little Planet not long after. And whoop-de-do, my fame levels shoot up again, and the newspapers start confusing Amy as my girlfriend. And I think it got to her head a little bit, because she keeps passing hints at wanting a date every now and then. Other than that, she's the same as she's always been. Sweet, cute and innocent, though she hides the innocence pretty well so only I can see it.

And I like that innocence, though I don't let it show. I like it a lot. I like _Amy_ a lot.

She's just so perfect. True, she chases me around sometimes and it can get annoying at times, but I know she's only making sure I'm alright. She teases me, and I tease her back. Heh, people seriously thought she wanted to marry me at such a young age. She's not like that. She knows I can't commit. And I can't. It's just too hard and I'm just too free. She teases me so I tease her. I run off at a speed she could probably catch me at, and she'll follow, giggling cutely. Man, I love her laugh.

And the best thing of all? She understands me. She lets me have my freedom, though it never seems like it from the eyes of passers-by. She lets me fight Eggman when he tries to take over. I feel for her. She must worry about me a lot and she still lets me fight. Not once has she told me to stop fighting just to be with her. She doesn't force me to do anything. She truly is one in a million.

I never really thought it would be like this. After all these years of having her teasing, following and cuddling me, I never thought I'd feel this way about her. Every time I lay eyes on her, my heart thuds so loud I can hear it and I sweat quite a lot. How she didn't notice all that is a miracle to me.

Truth of the matter is I think I'm in love with her. I know she's in love with me. It's so obvious. It's right there in those gorgeous jade eyes.

So why don't I tell her, I hear you ask?

That single memory, backed up with a few others. The memory of Metal Sonic taking Amy away, Amy screaming my name in fright, and I being helpless to save her. That's what holds me back every time. That one horrible memory. And a few others backing it up, all similar to each other.

Amy, being carried away by Zero, crying and screaming while clutching onto that bird and not letting go.

Amy, standing there on Space Colony ARK with a gun pointed at her head, and all she can do is look at me with a scared look.

All those times she had ever been a captive was because of me. Just because she was my friend and appeared the most vulnerable. She isn't as vulnerable now, but she is still a target in Eggman's eyes. But I can't take the risk of making her a target even more so than she already is.

So I don't tell her. I wait. I wait until the day that Eggman will be gone for good, along with any other enemies I have. Then, just maybe, I will tell her of the feelings I conceal. I just hope we can both wait until that time. I long to hold her in my arms and tell her right now, but I have to wait. So I wait.

That day will come, Amy, and when it does, we won't have to hide anymore.

_I love you Amy Rose..._


End file.
